Like Latex, Fur & Feathers Stuck Together
by Fenris242
Summary: Halloween Fic. Cuddy's throwing a Halloween Function for PPTH. Everyone's in costume, and it's being held at a local mansion. The rumor is: the mansion's haunted. But that can't be true. Ghosts don't exist.
1. The Perfect Costume

A:N/ i know this is short, but i've been dying to get this idea out of my head...so i'm posting a bit prematurely...i hope you guys enjoy...let me know by hitting the "submit review" button at the bottom...the idea was spawned from my love of all things Halloween and from listening to the Type O Negative song _My Girlfriend's Girlfriend_ the other day...let me know what you guys think...i'm planning at least one more chapter...if not two or three...

-Fen

* * *

House sat in the passenger seat next to Wilson as they pulled up outside the old mansion that looked like the house from the Addams family. "Remind me again why I'm here?" House asked.

"Because it's a hospital function." Wilson replied.

"That explains why you're here, but not why I'm here." House replied, but stepped out of the parked car anyway.

"You're here because if you don't show up to at least four hospital functions a year, Cuddy will have your job." Wilson said.

"Why would she want my job? I don't think she'd be able to do it very well. If she had _my_ job, does that mean I'd get hers?" House asked.

Wilson ignored his ignorance, and continued, "You've only attended one so far, and there are only three left this year. _That's_ why you're here."

House smirked, and made his way toward the entrance. As he approached he looked around to see who else showed up for Cuddy's newest idea. A costume party. House wasn't really sure what he was looking for. It's not like he socialized that he would have walked up to a group of colleagues and started pleasant conversation.

"Nice monkey suit." Foreman said, walking up to House and starting conversation.

House turned to look at his colleague. One of the few he actually considered to be a colleague. "And you're supposed to be who? Jack Sparrow?" House asked, looking at the ridiculous pirate costume Foreman was wearing.

Without a word, Foreman turned and reached an arm out as his date stepped in place next him wearing a pirate wench costume and thigh high boots to match. Foreman winked at House, "Does it really matter?" Then turned and headed for the front door.

"Was that Foreman?" Wilson asked.

"No, Chase woke up and found out he turned black while he was asleep. You should be careful. You could be next." House said, and entered the mansion. Wilson followed.

Once inside, the mansion was not at all what House had expected. He assumed the outside condition of the building was just because it was Halloween and Cuddy was going for spooky. He didn't realize the inside looked almost worse. The building was run down to say the least, but that didn't mean it wasn't fitting. Cuddy took no action to clean up the place, but instead left the cobwebs, and dusty floors. The railing leading to the second floor was leaning slightly and a sign had been posted to watch your step.

In the center of the main room, where a beautiful marble mosaic decorated the floor, the bar was setup. Fog from dry ice escaped from every closed door and dark corner. The bartender was a ghoulish sight. An axe was halfway through his head and the skin on his face was rotting off. House turned around the room. It was definitely the perfect place for a Halloween bash.

House grabbed a drink from the bar, and turned to see something, or more like, someone walking toward him. House just stood there speechless as Cameron approached the bar. Luckily the mask he had on prevented anyone from seeing his reaction.

Cameron costume couldn't be described with a title. It was solid black. The dress hung just below her waist, and hung wasn't the right word. It was so tight on her body, it seemed as though it were painted or melted onto her body. The top part was a tight drawn corset with shelf bra made of shiny black latex. Even the strings were made of latex. Underneath the corset, was a body piece made of soft bear fur that escaped from the top of the corset and covered Cameron's breasts. At the base of the corset, where it turned to appear more as a dress, were long black raven's feathers. The garters could be seen sticking out from under the feathers to hold up the fishnet stocking she wore. Moving down her body, House's eyes fell on the tight black boots that stopped just before her slender knees, but finished with at the heel with a thin six inch spike. His eyes made there way back up her body. It was only then that he noticed the ink on her left breast and the chain straps on the corset that over her shoulders and eventually criss-crossed behind her neck.

"Nice monkey suit, House." Cameron said, walking up and standing next to him at the bar. She ordered two drinks, then turned and faced House.

Making sure his face was straight, he pulled the monkey mask off. "What gave me away?" He asked.

Cameron looked him up and down, as if examining and memorizing him the same way he had just done to her. "Your cane." She said, finally gesturing to the object in his hand, and shrugging her shoulders.

Chase walked up to the bar and stood on the other side of Cameron. "You forgot this." He said, placing the cat-o-nine tails done on the bar.

"Thanks." Cameron replied, picking up the object and her drink, and walking away, heading in Foreman's general direction.

"What, no matching costumes?" House asked when he turned back and saw Chase staring at him.


	2. And the Haunting Begins

A/N: glad you guys are enjoying this so far...i had planned on making this a two chapter fic with a nice M rating, but i've changed my mind...i had wanted to do a haunted house fic back around halloween and never got around to it...so here we go...hopefully you guys will continue to enjoy this, and there's only one way to let me know and that's by leaving a review...

-Fen

* * *

"Why would we have matching costumes?" Chase asked.

House just stared at him. He couldn't believe that the Aussie was that daft. House was hindered from his next comment by Wilson walking up. "So easy a—"

"Caveman can do it." Chase finished the sentence. "Like I haven't heard that one tonight." Chase wasn't thinking when he picked out the caveman costume at the local costume shop.

"Where's your pouch?" House asked, making the comment in regards to his favorite nickname for Chase.

"Are you actually acknowledging that I'm Australian and not English?" Chase asked.

House laughed. "You still have answered my original question." He said, dodging the answer.

"Why would we be dressed in matching costumes?" Chase asked a question of his own.

"Last time I checked, the two of you were engaged." House replied, and without another word from Chase, he looked at the man, and the realization dawned on him. "I guess it didn't take her too long to realize that you two weren't made for each other."

"She didn't end it." Chase said, grabbing his drink and walking away from the bar.

"You know, you don't always have to be an ass." Wilson said, ordering himself a drink.

"But if I'm not, then who will be?" House asked.

Wilson answered but no one knew because a uproar started as the last guest entered the building. The last guest was Cuddy herself.

Although House had been hoping for tight and short nurse's costume, Cuddy, as usual, had opted for something a bit more elegant. She was wearing a black with dark red filigree, sleeveless, Chinese style evening gown with a mock collar. The dress hung just below the knee, but the slit up the back stopped just short of her garter. Wearing high stilettos, she clacked her way into the room and quieted everyone down as she entered the center room.

No one noticed how the door closed behind her, or how all the doors and windows leading outside mysteriously locked themselves.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight." Cuddy started. "We're all here to celebrate the opening of the MacKenzie Wing at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. After a substantial donation from Mr. Anthony Cisco, we were able to begin construction on the new wing at the end of winter last year. The decision was made early on to name it after his daughter, MacKenzie, since it was her struggle with cancer that inspired Mr. Cisco to donate and help the hospital that gave his daughter years of life that she would otherwise have not gotten. So, everyone, please enjoy your evening and remember to browse around the dining room on the second floor. We're running a silent auction on numerous items donated to the hospital in order to raise enough money to fancy up the kid's room in the new wing." With that, Cuddy made her way through the crowd, making sure to mingle with the guests with the loosest wallets the longest.

After the noise toned down, Wilson turned to House, "Have you seen Cameron yet?"

"Why?" Instead of giving an answer, House opted for a question to see where Wilson was going.

"Obviously you haven't. I didn't think she could possibly look better than she did at the formal event three months ago. You know, the one you didn't attend. She was wearing this little blue number."

Wilson continued to explain the dress Cameron had worn, but House turned his ears off. There was no need to listen. Even though he hadn't gone to the event, he still knew exactly how stunning she looked. She had shown up on his doorstep to try and convince him to go. For a moment he had thought about running or hobbling into his room and throwing on the tuxedo that was in his closet, but when she had mentioned there was room in the limo Chase had rented, he declined the offer.

* * *

The evening was progressing quite nicely. House had figured he'd done his deed and would be able to head out without getting on Cuddy's bad side. After convincing Wilson to leave, House pushed toward the door, but found when he got there that he couldn't open it. "Cuddy." House called, knowing his superior was within hearing distance. She turned and walked over to House.

"What? Leaving so soon." Cuddy asked.

"I knew it. You did come up with a way to prevent me from leaving." House scolded.

"Oh yeah. It's my ultimate plan. To keep you from drinking the free booze, mocking those who actually came for unselfish reasons, and—"

"See, you're admitting it." House interrupted.

"I would think you of all people would understand sarcasm. What's wrong with the door?" Cuddy asked. She walked over and tried to open the door. It didn't budge, just as it didn't for House. Cuddy turned and called a couple of the interns she had invited to assist in making the evening flow nicely. "Scott, please go through to the back door and see if you can get it open. Mark, check the entrance out to the courtyard, and Steve, please check the second floor balcony. There's a side stairwell off it." She turned back to House. "They'll find a way out of here."

"Just keep telling yourself that." House replied. "I'm not trusting the Fiesta trio to find a way out. I have a twenty year old bottle of scotch waiting for me." House replied, and headed for the stairs that led to the second floor. There had to be a way out of the place.


	3. Doors

A/N: sorry for the shortness, but i just didn't get a chance to write as much as i wanted to today...i got engrossed in reading some great fics...which is a good thing...for me, not so much for you guys...i appreciate all the feedback i've received on this one, and hope you guys don't stop reading...and to answer some of the questions, yes, i do plan on making this an M rating in the near fture...so without further ado...here is the next chapter...

-Fen

* * *

The news quickly spread through the banquet that there was no exit from the mansion. Cuddy had to talk quickly to prevent everyone from going into a panic. After reassuring everyone that she was doing everything that she could to find a way out of the mansion, she was able to convince everyone to stay together while a select group of people made their way through the mansion in search of some opening to get everyone out. Cuddy insisted that everyone that was going out to search go in groups of at least two. Wilson and Cuddy made their way to the lower level of the mansion, while Chase and Foreman agreed to search the second floor. House's new team, Kutner, Taub and Thirteen agreed to search the main floor. Cameron, after adamantly arguing she would be looking for House, made her way to the third floor in search of the missing doctor.

The dark stairwell leading to the lower level of the building was lined in stone. Wilson took the lead down the stairwell, lighting the candles that rested in the alcoves as he went. Cuddy, barely out of his shadow, followed behind him. The fact that the doors had locked themselves pushed all the rumors about the old building that she had ignored into the forefront of her mind. She couldn't help but think there was someone following them. She kept stealing glances over her shoulder. Whatever it was or wasn't she never saw it.

At the bottom of the stairwell, there was a large ornate green wooden door. Wilson looked at Cuddy at first. She nudged his arm, and he pushed the lever down as he opened the door. The couple walked into the room, which turned out to be…the wine cellar.

* * *

Chase and Foreman were having similar problems on the second floor. Foreman was getting annoyed that Chase absolutely refused to be the first to go into any of the rooms, and once they were in, he barely took two steps away from the door. "You know, a little help would be nice." Foreman commented, as he pulled on each of the windows, seeing if he could get them to open. No luck; they wouldn't budge.

"I am helping." Chase replied. "I'm preventing the door from closing and locking us in." He finished.

"A little help over here trying to lift these five hundred year old windows that seemed to be nailed in place would be nice." Foreman said, pulling on yet another window.

"No, I'm fine right here." Chase replied, darting his head out into the hall as he thought he heard something.

Foreman shook his head, but continued to try the windows.

* * *

"How did we get roped into doing this?" Kutner asked as the threesome entered the second room on their tour.

"Gee, I don't know." Thirteen replied sarcastically. "Maybe because you offered us up to the chopping block."

Taub ignored the conversation the two were having, and continued to try to find a way out. Rather unsuccessfully.

"Man, these chaps are really started to chafe." Kutner said, offhandedly as he pulled at the leather material that was part of his biker costume.

"You're the idiot that decided being a—"

"Can we go five minutes without the two of you arguing over nothing?" Taub finally interjected. "It might actually be nice if you finally found a room together."

"We are in a room together." Kutner replied, which got him a smack on the arm from Thirteen, standing next to him.

* * *

Cameron made her way to the third floor by herself. Chase and Foreman escorted her to the second floor and wanted to take her up to the third floor to help her find House, but she insisted that she would be all right and made her way to the third floor. The steps strangely stopped creaking halfway through each step she made. Finally reaching the top of the steps, she took a long look down the corridor hoping House would just be standing there. Of course that wasn't the case and Cameron was forced to start searching the rooms. Not only for House but also for a way out. "Might as well start at the end." She said, walking to the end of the corridor. The lights started to flicker just as she started making her way down the long corridor. "Not funny." She said, glaring up at the lights, and oddly enough the flickering ceased.

"Strange." She thought to herself, but continued down the hall anyway.

At the end of the hall, she saw a door that didn't look like the rest. "If I were House, that'd be the first door I went through." Cameron said out loud. She knew he would be too curious as to what was on the other side of that specific door than to try any of the others first. Cameron stood there, looking at the door.

It was an old wooden door that was obviously hand-carved; and beautifully done. In the center of the door was an ornate tree. At the base of the tree was a snake, and above the tree was a soaring eagle. Hidden amongst the limbs of the tree was a squirrel and Cameron could have sworn it looked like he was snickering. At the very top of the door, inside an all seeing eye, was a raven with spread wings; its eyes boaring holes through any who dared to look at the door.

Cameron reached for the handle, and pushed the door open. What met her on the other side was not something she had been expecting at all.


	4. The Other Side of the Door

A/N: i appreciate all the wonderful feedback from everyone...i do apologize for not responding to the reviews...i've been slacking the last couple days...i promise not to do it again...i really do love all my reviews and keep them posted up on little Post-Its throughout my home to remind me how much you guys love me...if that isn't egotistical, i don't know what is??...hope you guys enjoy the new chapter..and _**PLEASE NOTE: **_the rating has been up'ed to M, and has been done for a reason!

-Fen

* * *

"Look, there's another door." Cuddy said to Wilson, pointing in the direction of a dark door.

"I take it you want to go through that door." Wilson replied, making his way toward the door anyway. He handed the candle they were using as their light source to Cuddy, and twisted the knob on the door. Slowly opening it, he poked his head around the corner. Scrunching his face, he turned back to Cuddy and opened the door all the way. "Looks like it's just another corridor."

"It could be a way out though." Cuddy replied. A cold draft blew from the corridor and past Cuddy's legs. With a shiver, she continued, "That draft has to come from somewhere, and it might be an exit." Cuddy replied, pushing Wilson toward the door.

Rolling his eyes, Wilson walked through the door and started walking down the corridor.

* * *

"We're never going to find a way out of here, are we?" Kutner asked, as they walked into the fifth room in search of an exit from the old mansion.

"Can you stop talking and start looking?" Thirteen replied.

"She's right. We'd find a way out quicker if you actually started looking." Taub said, pushing a curtain aside and trying to open the stuck window.

"I still can't believe we're stuck inside a haunted house." Kutner paused. "I mean, how does Dr. Cuddy have a party here, and not make sure there's an exit. And she's running a hospital."

"Something's telling me 'Make sure the doors don't lock themselves' wasn't on the check list." Thirteen replied.

"Well, it should have been." Kutner said, checking another window to see if it would open.

* * *

Cameron stood at the open door, just staring. "House, are you okay?" She asked.

The room had an eerie red glow. Eerie in the sense, that it didn't belong with the rest of the house, but that it also worked with the room for some reason. Cameron finally took her eyes off of House in order to take in her surroundings. The room must have been used for private parties only. Private, non-kid parties, that is. Large couches and chairs were strewn about the oddly large room. Each setting a unique area for small groups of people to gather. Cameron immediately thought it was an orgy room because of the red glow and the way the seating arrangements were set up. It wasn't until her eyes caught a table and chair at the end of the room that she thought different.

A large wood framed chair with equally large cushions sat in front of a round dark cherry wood table. The table was covered with a square black velvet cloth, and the corners of the cloth hung over the edge of the table with two black raven feather hanging off each corner. On top of the cloth sat a crystal ball and a black velvet pouch.

Cameron turned her attention back to House. He was seated on one of the couches. His monkey mask lay discarded on the floor in front of him. Cameron thought he was attractive when she saw him at the bar, but now, hell, the only way to describe it was smokin'! Cameron couldn't have been more attracted to House than she was in that very moment.

House stood up from his place on the couch, and sauntered over to Cameron. "So you finally found me." He said, seductively.

Cameron immediately noticed that he wasn't limping and his cane was hooked around the arm of the couch he had recently vacated. "House, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Isn't this what you've always wanted?" He asked, pushing an invisible hair out of her face.

Cameron started to feel uncomfortable with this new House. He was way beyond entering her personal space. But he was right, in a way. For some reason, though, she was thinking this sudden turn of events had something to do with the mansion not letting anyone out.

Amidst her thoughts, Cameron neglected to notice that House was moving in with every second that passed. Running the tips of his fingers down the outside of her arm, House was sending chills through her body. It was only when he plucked one of the raven feathers from the bottom of her costume that she was snapped out of her thoughts. She stared at House, not sure what to think of this attention. He plucked another feather. Cameron's thoughts began to escape her.

House pulled the string on the corset top and the whole corset came undone and dropped to the floor. Cameron blushed a deep crimson at her sudden nudity. Stepping out of the corset that now lay on the ground, Cameron grabbed House by the lapels of his tux and pulled him up against her. Leaning forward, she pulled him into a deep searing kiss. House responded by putting his hands at the base of her back and pulling her flush against his body. Walking backwards, he brought them to the couch; where he sat down and Cameron straddled his waist.

As they explored each other's bodies with their hands, Cameron made quick work of the tux jacket and cumberbund. Pulling at his shirt and ripping some of the buttons, Cameron was trying to get as close to his flesh as possible. House wasn't stopping her either; in fact he was pulling at Cameron's remaining clothing. Unsnapping the bear fur bra, he yanked the straps down her arms. Tossing the garment aside, he ran his hands up her thighs and finally stopped at the top of her garter.

For Cameron the attention House took to her garter belt was painful. Painfully slow, that is. It seemed to take an eternity for him to get the belt undone and off her skin. As payback, she made sure she took extra time unbuckling his belt. House groaned as her fingers brushed against his growing erection.

Finally she had released him from his costume bonds and stood up to pull his slacks from his body. Immediately returning to his lap, she surprised him by sheathing him completely within her tight walls. Capturing his lips again, she waited for a signal to continue. Her signal was received in the form of House's hands on her on her hips guiding her body up and down. Keeping her lips glued to his, she moved on top of him, gliding in and out as she became wetter and wetter.

House's hands circled around her as he wrapped his arms around Cameron as tight as he could. At this action, Cameron tossed her head back and arched her back causing House's erection to enter her body at a different angle. Cameron cried out as her orgasm washed over her body. House returned his hands to her waist as he lifted her body up and down until he too orgasmed.

Cameron slouched her body onto House's until she knew she had enough energy to move. As much as she wanted to stay in that position for the rest of her life, something in the back of her mind was telling her to get up and put her clothes on. Pulling the bear fur bra on, and snapped her stockings onto her garter belt, she finally pulled the corset with raven feather bottom up onto her body. It was only as she pulled the strings tight on the corset that she realized what had really just happened.

A look of shock and panic washed over her face, and she turned around to look at House. He was still sitting on the couch, trying to grab his pants with the toes of his right. "Something is wrong." She thought to herself. "Something is _very_ wrong."


	5. Encore Presentation

A/N: okay, i wanted to update summer vacation before this one, but this chapter just seemed to come so much faster to me...i hope you guys are displeased...thanks for all the great reviews last chapter...and make sure you do the same this time around too...:)

-Fen

* * *

Cameron moved to help House get his clothes on. Pulling his pants, shirt, cumberbund, and jacket from the floor she walked over to the couch. As she tried to help him with his pants, his hands were pulling at the straps of her corset again. Swatting his hands away, she scolded, "We need to get you dressed and find the others. We're supposed to be looking for a way out of here."

"Trying to get away from me so soon? What no cuddling?" He asked, trying to twist his legs so she couldn't get his pants on.

"House! For once, just do as I say!" She commanded. Oddly enough, he actually did as asked, and straightened his legs; even stood up and pulled his shirt on as she buckled his pants.

* * *

"So what is that costume supposed to be anyway?" Kutner asked as the trio walked down the hall to yet another room, in search of an exit.

Thirteen rolled her eyes. "I take it you're not a fan of Marilyn Manson." She replied to his question.

"And if I were, I'd know?" He asked. Taub was already opening a door to the next room.

"Yes, you would. Besides, what are you supposed to be?" Thirteen asked, pulling down on the green shorts, trying to conceal some of her flesh as she was now feeling as if he were looking her over with x-ray vision.

"I still don't understand. What are you?" Kutner asked.

Thirteen pulled the black, mid-thigh height stockings up as they were starting to fall because of all the walking. She was actually quite proud of her mOBSCENE costume. It took at least two ebay auctions to win the green military jacket. It seemed as if every other woman wanted to be this for Halloween, and getting the right parts were becoming hard and more expensive. The only thing she had actually had were the stockings and black five inch heels.

Thirteen pushed past Kutner and into the last of the rooms they had to search. "Fine, don't tell me. And I won't tell you." He said, trying to get in at least one jab, but was rather unsuccessful.

* * *

"There has to be an exit down here somewhere. Where else would that draft be coming from?" Cuddy said, still behind Wilson as they walked down the dark corridor.

"Do you really want me to answer that question? My imagination has been running since we walked through that door back there." Wilson replied.

"No." Cuddy simply replied.

The two turned another corner and still there was only darkness in front of them. "Maybe we should go back." Cuddy said, pulling on Wilson to get him to turn around. She turned around to find a solid wall. "Uh, James?" She asked.

He turned around and saw the same thing she did. "I guess there's no going back." He said, taking Cuddy's hand, and walking deeper into the darkness. "There has to be an exit down here somewhere." He said, reiterating her comment from only moments before.

"I just hope we find it soon." Cuddy whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear her.

Wilson did in fact hear her words, but chose to pretend that he didn't.

* * *

"Chase, I think this window is moving. Come over and help." Foreman said, pulling on the window while Chase stood by the door.

"Uh-uh. I'm not leaving this door." Chase replied.

"Chase, just get over here and help. It could be our way out."

"I'm going to regret this. I can feel it." Chase said, walking away from the door and towards the window Foreman was working on. Chase started to pull at the window with Foreman, and it did feel like the window was moving. And just as they're hopes were up that they would be the ones to free the current occupants of the house, the window slammed down and the door creaked shut with a snap of the latch. "See! I told you!" Chase said, running over to the door, pulling on the knob to get it to open again. No luck. The door was locked, and they were trapped. "Great! Just great!" He whipped around to look at Foreman. "Didn't I tell you this would happen?"

"Like I actually thought the doors could lock themselves." Foreman argued back.

"The house has locked us in! Anything is possible!" Chase shouted.

* * *

Cameron was still working on getting House's belt adjusted while he picked up the cumberbund, when the door opened. "I see you found him." Thirteen said, walking into the room. Taub and Kutner were still on the other side of the door. "Hmm." She said, seductively, walking up to Cameron and House. "Any room for another?" She asked, beginning to pull on Cameron's corset.

"Why does everyone want to get my clothes off?!" Cameron yelled, and shoved Thirteen away. Taub and Kutner moved to come into the room to grab Thirteen and prevent her from falling onto the floor. "No! Stay out! I think I'm actually starting to figure this out." She said, pushing House toward the door and tossing his jacket at him as she grabbed Thirteen and helped her toward the door.

Once the threesome was on the other side of the door, Cameron pulled the door shut behind them. "No one is allowed back in that room!" She said. "We need to get back with the others." Taub, Kutner and an embarrassed Thirteen led the way.

Cameron moved to follow them, but was stopped by House's hand on her arm. He held fast and stopped her in her tracks, pulling her back to him. He was satisfied until her body was pulled up against his. "I'm not going to pretend like I know what the hell happened to me in there," he started, and for a moment, Cameron thought he wasn't going to continue, but he did. "But I'll be honest with you." He leaned in so that his statement was a whisper against her ear, "I wouldn't be against an encore presentation."


	6. The Long Haired Man

A/N: for starters, sorry for the long delay...i was fighting with a horrible work schedule, and regular hospital visits...everything is good now and i'm healthy as a horse, so updates should be a lot more regular and often...sorry for the delay...i hope you guys like this addition, and hopefully things are starting to fall into place for you guys...let me know what you guys think by leaving a review at the end...

-Fen

* * *

The group of five made their way to back to the large group of party goers. "Where's Drs. Cuddy and Wilson?" Cameron asked.

"They haven't come back from the basement yet." One of the doctors from the front of the group said. "You are the first ones back."

"Foreman and Chase aren't back either?" Cameron asked no one in particular. "Strange." She turned around to see House getting a drink from behind the bar. She looked around and found Taub. "I need you guys to go look from Foreman and Chase. They were on the second floor. Search every room. Don't worry about an exit right now, we just need to find them. House and I will go into the basement and find Cuddy and Wilson."

"Are you actually going to look or—" Thirteen started to mumble, but was quickly interrupted.

"Just go find Foreman and Chase." House interrupted, and started to walk toward the basement door. Cameron followed.

* * *

"Well, at least you didn't volunteer us up this time." Thirteen said, making her way up the stairs with Taub and Kutner behind her. She was up about five steps when she stopped and turned around. Taub continued walking up the stairs passing Thirteen, but Kutner stopped dead in his tracks. "You can go in front of me." Thirteen said, knowing that Kutner had been trying to look up her dress.

Taub ignored the two behind him and started for the first door on the second floor. "They're not in here." He called after the other two, hoping they would start searching rooms, but they were too busy arguing to even open a door and glance inside.

"I was not looking up your skirt." Kutner yelled.

"It's a dress!" Thirteen yelled back.

"See, I don't even know what it is."

"Found 'em!" Taub yelled. The couple continued to argue. "I _said_, I FOUND 'EM!" Taub yelled again, and got their attention this time. "I'm gonna need a little help." He said, walking into the room.

* * *

"This basement can't be that big." House said, walking down the steps behind Cameron.

"At least they left us a trail." Cameron said, pointing down at the candle wax on the stone floor.

As they landed in the basement on the solid stone floor, House intentionally pushed into Cameron as she stopped walking forward. He just wanted the feel of her body against his again. It was strange. He'd never lie and say he was never attracted to Cameron, but after the shenanigans in the room upstairs, House just couldn't get the idea of her body pushed up against his out of his mind.

Cameron turned around and could see the unconcealed lust in his eyes. "House, what happened upstair—" It was Cameron's turn to be interrupted by House.

Although, House wasn't saying anything, he was definitely interrupting her. He'd pushed his lips hard against hers, and forced entry into her mouth with his tongue. Cameron bent slightly at the knees, not expecting the sudden attack on her mouth. Pushing House back, Cameron searched for solid ground. She backed herself against a wall, but kept her arms out in front of her to keep House from getting too close. Cameron closed her eyes and kept telling herself they were down there to find Wilson and Cuddy, and she was not supposed to be making out with her ex-boss. Even though they'd just had sex upstairs. "No, no, no. Get that out of there."

"Get what out of where?" A voice came from behind the two.

Cameron's head whipped around to find Wilson staring at her. "Where did you come from?" She asked.

"We could ask the two of you the same question. We thought we'd never get out of here. Every door we went through disappeared, and then all of a sudden we saw the light and draft coming from this direction. We thought it was a way out, since we'd been following it since we got down here. But it only led us back here to you two." Wilson replied.

"That's odd." Cameron stated.

"It only gets odder." Cuddy said, bringing herself into the conversation. She held something up in her hand and began to explain. "We found this while we were down here."

"What is it?" Cameron asked, reaching out for the object.

"We're not sure. We haven't really had much light while we were down here. James stumbled over it while we were walking. All we could make out was this strange embellishment on the front." Cuddy pointed to the design that was embossed on the front of the book. "We couldn't get it to open." Cuddy finished, just as Cameron flipped the cover open. "How did you do that?" She asked, trying to look at the book that was in Cameron's hands.

"I just opened it." Cameron replied to Cuddy's question, but when she picked her head up to look at the other woman, the other three occupants of the room were gone. Cameron stumbled as she looked around. "This is different. It wasn't this clean before." Cameron also took note of the candles that weren't there before. Not sure what to do, she decided to make her way upstairs. She could hear voices, but didn't remember anyone being close enough to the basement door to be able to hear them from where she was.

Cameron walked out of the doorway into the main floor of the house to find that everything was different. The building no longer looked run down and falling apart, but well taken care of. Cameron started moving towards the source of the sounds but was stopped when her arm was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a dark niche. "Who are you?!" She squeaked out just before a hand was put over her mouth.

"It's okay. It's just me." A long-haired man said, keeping his hand over her mouth. "Sorry to scare you." He said, removing his hand from her mouth.

Obviously seeing this man meant her no harm, Cameron wanted to get as much information from him as she could. "What do you want?" She asked shortly.

"Right to the point. I told you last night wasn't a good idea." He mumbled, but continued to answer her question anyway. "I spoke with Antonette and Vance. It's a guarantee. They'll be coming tomorrow for you. We need to get you out of here tonight."

"What? Who's coming tomorrow?" Cameron asked.

"Are you okay?" The man asked, fear evident in his voice.

"I'm fine." Cameron replied.

"Then why are you acting like this?" He asked, but didn't give her a chance to answer. "Fine, I'll play your game. Sheriff Michaels and his side-kick will be here tomorrow with a warrant for you arrest." Cameron's eyes bugged out slightly at this news. "Antonette informed me that the warrant was issued about a week ago. Vance checked the Sheriff's log and noted that he set aside three hours of time for tomorrow. It's just logical that he's going to come to arrest you and seize the house."

Without even thinking about it, Cameron responded, "He'll never get this house." She had no idea where the words came from, but that didn't stop her from saying it.

"Please don't take any customers tonight. I'll help you pack. Blake and Vincent are willing to pick you up just after three tomorrow morning and get you out of here." The man continued. "I know you don't want to let the house fall into his hands, but if you don't run, he wins anyway."

Before Cameron could reply to what the long-haired man said, she heard a strange noise and turned her head. When she saw nothing and turned back, the long-haired man was gone. "Cameron!" She heard House's voice shouting at her. Cameron blinked and looked at House. "Finally." He said.

"What happened? Where did he go?" She asked, wondering where the long-haired man had gone, and why the house appeared to be run down again.

"Where'd who go?" Cuddy asked. Cameron turned her head and saw Cuddy kneeling next to her.

Cameron pushed herself up into a sitting position. "I have to go upstairs.' She said, finally starting to understand a little bit of what was going on.

"We have no idea what happened to you. You should rest." Wilson said, trying to get Cameron to lay back down.

"Get her into one of the rooms over there." House instructed as Cuddy's interns lifted her body and carried her, amidst many protests, to one of the side rooms. "No, that one there." House pointed to a different room than the one the three men were heading for.

They set Cameron down on the couch that was in the room. Cuddy having put a couple coats down on top of the dusty couch first. Cuddy and Wilson tried to stay in the room, but House argued, "Has no one found Chase and Foreman yet? I think the imbeciles got lost. Could you two go find them all?"

House received two _very_ confused looks from his colleagues, but they agreed and left the room.

Cameron was dreading alone time with House, especially after the last two times. "As much as I would like my encore, my curiosity is piqued, and I have to figure out what's going on."

"What happened here?" Cameron asked, figuring that something must have happened when she was obviously pulled into the past by some unknown force.

"You opened this book and passed out. Cuddy and Wilson had to carry you upstairs. What happened to you wherever it is that you went?" House asked.

"Some of the puzzles pieces were flipped face side up." Cameron replied, and proceeded to fill House in on the conversation with the long-haired man.


	7. Three Way Kiss

A/N: this was ready last night, but i just didn't get a chance to get it posted...hope you guys enjoy...let me know what you think with a review...

-Fen

Cuddy and Wilson walked down the corridor of the second floor. "Last room." Wilson said, motioning toward the only room they hadn't checked so far.

Cuddy turned the knob, and as the door creaked open, they were immediately bombarded by muffled screaming. Cuddy walked into the room, as Wilson's attention was drawn to a noise down the hall. As soon as Cuddy was away from the door, it slammed shut.

Wilson heard her scream, and brought his attention back to the room. He turned the knob on the door and opened it again. He stepped into the room, but did not venture from the doorway. The sight before him was baffling.

The room was dark, with the only light coming from the doorway, but the longer the door was open, the more light began to fill the room. In the center of the room was a large tree. Wilson couldn't believe the size of it. It seemed to take over the entire room. As Wilson looked around, he immediately noticed where all the screaming was coming from. Chase and Foreman were hanging upside down at the far end of the room. They looked to be unconscious. Taub, Kutner, and Thirteen were shaking their bodies and screaming as they were also hung upside down from the tree with a branch through each of their mouths, preventing them from being able to talk. Closest to the door was Cuddy. A branch, or vine, was wrapped completely around her body. She was the only one that didn't have anything in her mouth, yet.

"Don't let the door close!" She yelled.

Wilson looked at her, and moved back a step, putting himself directly in the doorway of the room. As the conscious people in the room squirmed and screamed, Wilson took notice to something else. The longer the door stayed open, the tree appeared to become less over powering in the room. To test his theory, he backed up and started to close the door, much to the dismay of the occupants. Wilson pushed the door open again. The tree seemed larger again, and Cuddy's mouth was also covered.

Wilson looked around the area by the door, to see if he could find something to help him get the others out of the room.

* * *

Cameron held the book in her hands again. This time, she was careful not to open it. The image embossed on the front of the book was identical to the image carved into the door on the third floor. "It has to be linked. I just wish I could have found out more before coming back." She said, looking up from the book and at House.

It was obvious House was deep in thought trying to put all the pieces together, but there just weren't enough pieces. They had to figure out a way to get more information. "Open the book." He said finally, looking at her.

"But last time—"

"You passed out and got carried upstairs. You're already on a couch. I don't think it'll hurt that much if you fall off." House interrupted her.

Cameron half smiled, and opened the book while saying, "Promise to catch me."

Cameron found herself standing in a hallway. Being unfamiliar with the house, she couldn't tell which floor she was on.

"Lady, let's go. We need to get you out of sight." The long-haired man was back, and pushed Cameron down the hall. The two stopped in front of the carved door on the third floor. The man waited for a few moments before finally asking, "Are you going to open it?"

Cameron looked at the man, and pulled the handle on the door. The two walked into the room, where the long-haired man abruptly opened a door hidden in the wall, and pushed Cameron inside. Just before closing the door, he said, "Trust me. I won't let them do anything. And promise me you won't come out." When Cameron didn't immediately answer, he asked again. "Promise?"

"Y—yes." Cameron stuttered. "I promise."

He closed the door, and Cameron heard him cross the room. She pushed her ear up against the wall to try and hear the muffled voices that were making their way down the hall. A loud knock on the door immediately followed by it opening. "It would be nice if you waited for a response." Cameron recognized the voice of the long-haired man.

"Dear Ashley, you should know by now that I don't even need to knock when I have one of these." A strong, also male voice replied.

Cameron heard something hit the ground. "Just because you have a warrant doesn't mean you have to lose your manners." The long-haired man, obviously name Ashley, said.

"That warrant means I don't need manners." The other voice said, as it made its way towards the wall Cameron was hidden in.

Instinctively, Cameron backed up, and ran into something behind her. She held in a yelp, but a couple tears ran down the side of her face at the pain. She turned to see what she'd run into. It was a handle.

Cameron pulled the handle, and found that the little area she'd be pushed into was actually quite bigger than it appeared now that the room was filled with light. She feared at first that the light would be seen by those in the room she was hiding from, but something inside quickly took the fear away. Cameron looked around and saw some items sitting on a desk in the corner. One of the items was very familiar as it was the book that was found in the basement. Ignoring the desk, Cameron ducked her head down, and followed the passage she'd just opened. The tight tunnel twisted at odd angles, and eventually Cameron found herself in another small hidden room. She saw another handle. Pulling the handle and opening the hidden door, she was forced to blink a couple times due to the bright light before she could focus on anything.

"House?" She asked, sitting up and looking around. "How long was I out?" She asked.

"A couple minutes." He replied. "What did you find out?" He asked, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"This." Cameron said, standing up and walking over to the distant wall. She started to feel around the wall, and in moments had the hidden door open.

"How'd you—" House never got to finish his question as Cameron disappeared into the hidden corridor. House got up, rolling his eyes, and followed behind her.

A few moment later, Cameron was in the hidden room she'd been forced into moments earlier. House ducked his head down as he also entered the hidden room. "Okay. Now where are we?" House asked.

"Give me a minute." Cameron said, making her way over to the desk. The room wasn't as well lit as it was the last time she was in the room. "Any chance you have a lighter on you?" She asked, turning around.

"What? You don't have one?" House questioned back, looking her over; taking in her outfit one more time. Digging into his pocket he retrieved a Zippo. "Here." He said, flicking it and handing it to her.

Cameron took the offered lighter, and lit a candle on the desk. It was littered with papers. When she'd seen the desk before, it only held an ink pen and the book. Cameron started to move the papers around. "Look." She said, motioning to one of the papers. "This is the warrant." Cameron glanced over it. "They wanted to arrest her for being a witch." She said, handing the paper to House so she could look at the other papers. Cameron pulled a piece of paper that looked partially burned, and read over it. "Look at this." She said, holding the note out.

House looked at the piece of paper. "It's blank." He said.

Cameron looked at the paper again. "No it's not." She held it back for him to read it, but again, House could see nothing. Cameron looked at the paper and read the contents. "_By the light of the moon and curse of the red sun / When perished on this earthly ground / My spirit shall forever settle. Until the night of Hallows' Eve arrives in subtle fun / The spirit of this land unbound / Into the lives of mortals, compelled in constant meddle." _ When she was done, she looked up at House.

"I don't know what you just said, but it wasn't English." House replied to her unasked question.

"What do you mean? I read the paper."

"Whatever you read, it wasn't English." House said, snatching the paper out of her hand. He flipped the paper over to look at the backside, and caught a glimpse of something. As he bent his head to look closer, the paper burst into flames and in mere seconds was ash.

"What did you do that for?" Cameron asked.

"I didn't." House replied, as Cameron opened the hidden door.

House didn't follow immediately, which was a good thing. Cameron took the opportunity to really look around the room. Her eyes flew to the couch, that she, not so long ago, occupied with House. Slowly, she walked over to the table with the crystal ball. It was the only table in the room, or house for that matter, that wasn't covered in dust and cobwebs. Cameron sat down in the chair and placed both her hands, palm side down on the table.

* * *

"Where did you learn to handle a sword like that?" Cuddy asked, Wilson after he had freed them all from the confines of the overgrown tree.

"Fencing classes." Wilson replied.

It hadn't taken long, but it was definitely not the easiest thing Wilson had ever done. He had to help the others free themselves, without letting the door close. After securing the door with objects he found close by, he grabbed the sword from the suit of armor, and freed those closest to the door. He'd successfully freed Cuddy when the tree decided to fight back. Ordering Cuddy to man the door, he made hi way around the room to free Taub and Kutner.

Sending them to free Chase and Foreman and get them out of the room, Wilson freed Thirteen last. Once everyone was free from the wrath of the large tree, the tree itself began to shrink, until it was nothing but a small figurine on a table in the middle of the room.

As everyone exited the room, no one noticed that Thirteen grab the figurine and shove it under the hat she was wearing.

* * *

Cameron found herself back in time again. She hadn't even touched the book, but obviously touching the crystal ball was enough. Cameron was sitting in the same chair, looking at the same crystal ball. The only difference was the room was filled with people. Some were relaxing casually. Cameron looked around and noticed that there were many people standing up against the wall, seemingly waiting for something. Utter confusion was etched across her face until a familiar face was in front of her. "Lady Skylar, are you okay?"

"Fine. Just feel a little funny all of a sudden." Cameron replied.

The long-haired man turned around to the crowd before. "I do apologize, but the Lady will be adjourning for the evening. Leave your names with Alfonz downstairs and we will make sure you are the first seated tomorrow." With that, the room emptied. Many of the occupants grumbled, but did as told.

Once the room was empty save Cameron and the long-haired man, he turned around and extended a hand toward Cameron. "I'll see you to your room."

Cameron took his hand, and followed him as he led her out of the room and down the hall. With a pull on one of the wall sconces, another hidden passageway appeared. He took the lead up the stairs. Cameron shook slightly when the door closed behind them. "Here. I'll carry you the rest of the way." He said, turning and lifting Cameron's body into his arms.

Once through the door at the top of the spiraling staircase, the long-haired man took Cameron over and laid her down in the massive bed. Cameron leaned up slightly as he set her down on the bed. Cameron lost herself in the moment as her body took over and left her mind in the dark. Their lips met, and Cameron moaned into his mouth as his tongue touched hers, "Ash."

Cameron was shoved back, and as she opened her eyes, she was amazed to find herself back in the crystal ball room. She was even more amazed to find that House was hovering over her and had just pushed her back when she'd moaned another man's name.


	8. Just Waiting

A/N: i apologize for the long hiatus...i just haven't had the ideas flowing on my fics...in fact, the ideas have been freely flowing on my novel..so i apologize for the long ass wait, but here...i've had this sitting here for awhile so i decided to post it on demand of houselovers...so you have her to thank for this...i am working on the next chapter now, so i do hope to have that out soon...**ALSO please NOTE: **it has come to my attention that some of you are seeing the names Skylar and Ash and assuming that they are from my other fics in which these characters have also appeared...i would like to clear the air and let everyone know that this is not the case...the characters are not related in any means other than the fact that they share the same names...the skylar and ash of this fic are completely different than any other skylar and ash seen before...with that said, enjoy!

-Fen

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Cameron asked herself, but did so aloud.

House rolled his eyes in response. He didn't want her to know that he was sincerely hurt by the fact that she had said another man's name when he kissed her. "I thought we were having an encore. Obviously, you were thinking of something else."

Cameron looked at House not sure how to take his comments. "How did I get on the couch?"

House looked at her as if the answer was obvious. "You walked there." He replied.

"How could I have done that? I went back in time again. I thought you said I'm not coherent when that happens."

"Well, then you're advancing, because you were talking and moving around this time. Wait." She paused, looking at House. "Why aren't you all over me?" House raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't keep your hands off me the last time we were in this room. Hell, even Thirteen tried to—" Cameron looked at House and cocked her head sideways.

"Sorry." House replied, snapping out of his daze. "Just visualizing. Continue."

A knowing look came over Cameron's face as she looked at House a little closer. She walked up and patted the raven feather tucked behind House's ear. "I was actually thinking ahead on this one. Make sure you keep that right there."

Everything was starting to add up in Cameron's head. The pieces of the puzzle were finally falling together. "Realize something have we?" House asked, not following her train of thought.

"Yeah. I think I have. My skirt is what's keeping me immune from everything in this mansion. On the door," Cameron started and moved to the door, opening it, "look. A raven. This was the room where she did her fortune telling. It's where she worked. It's why this room has the strongest hold on people. The raven was sacred to her, that's why it's carved in the door. It was her protector, that's why its in the all seeing eye." Cameron pointed. "Come on. I think I found something else, too." She said, and headed down the hallway to the where she had gone up the hidden staircase. She pulled the sconce. "This is how we get to her room." Cameron said, walking in.

House grabbed her arm and stopped her in her tracks. "And why would we want to go up there?" House asked.

"Because hopefully we'll find something to let us out of this place. Of all the rooms in this house, it's going to be the only one that isn't protected because she never thought anyone would know how to get there." Cameron replied.

"Or maybe she would know that and has some elaborate trap set up."

"When did your curiosity fly out the window?" Cameron asked as she broke free from his hold and made her way upstairs.

House chased her as quickly as he could up the stairs. What he found on the other side was not what he expected. The room was filled with a red glow.

* * *

Cameron was already in the room when House reached the top of the steps. As his eyes scanned the room, he never expected to see what he was seeing. Cameron turned to him, "You see it too then?" She asked, turning her attention back.

On the bed in the middle of the room, House saw the longhaired man. He was casually laying there as if just waiting for them to arrive. House wasn't sure if the longhaired man was aware that he and Cameron were in the room, or if this was like watching a flashback. House's answer came faster than he expected when the longhaired man looked at them and said, "Took you long enough."


	9. Conversation About Nothing

A/N: okay, two nights in a row...this is good...hopefully i keep it up...this would be longer, but i'm kinda addicted to a book right now, and i can't seem to keep my nose out of it...hope you guys enjoy...and i hope this doesn't add to any confusion...i hope everything unfolds and makes sense...but i need to keep you guys in the dark for a little while longer...let me know what you guys think...

-Fen

* * *

"I need everyone to calm down and stay together. We are going to find a way out of this place. It's just going to take a little longer than expected." Cuddy said, trying to stop the anxious crowd from destroying the house in order to get out. "Trying to break windows and doors isn't going to get us anywhere."

"It will get us out of here!" One of the more over zealous party goers yelled.

"No it won't!" Cuddy yelled back. They'd already tried breaking through the doors to no avail and nothing seemed to be able to break the glass in the windows. She turned to Wilson, who was standing next to her with House's team, Chase and Foreman. "Has anyone seen House or Cameron?" She asked.

"Not since we went to find them." Wilson said, pointing to the crew beside him.

"Chase, Foreman, can you handle checking on him? He's in that room over there." Cuddy said, pointing to the room her interns had placed Cameron in.

"Yeah." Foreman replied, grabbing Chase as the two headed for the room.

"Okay, what other options do we have in getting out of this place?" Cuddy asked.

"We've tried everything." Wilson said. "There just isn't a way out of here."

"I knew coming here wasn't a good idea." Taub mumbled.

"Regrets aren't going to get us anywhere. Think guys. Isn't this what you do every day?" Cuddy asked House's employees.

"Yeah, but usually it's trying to figure out what's wrong with someone, not how to get out of a haunted house." Kutner replied.

The group went into a brief moment of silence, which was only broken when Chase and Foreman returned. "We checked all the rooms. Cameron and House aren't here." Chase said.

"Now where the hell did they get to?" Cuddy asked, heading for the staircase.

"Why does it seem like we're going on search and rescue missions more than we're actually looking for a way to get out of here?" Kutner asked no one in particular.

* * *

"You were waiting for us?" Cameron asked, immediately recognizing the longhaired man from the flashbacks she'd been having.

"Not us. You." He replied, still laying on the bed.

"And what exactly is she supposed to do?" House asked, joining into the conversation.

"She's going to get us all out of the house." He replied, looking right as House, then turning his attention to Cameron. "Please allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Ash. I was Skylar's assistant. I made sure everything ran smoothly here and took care of Skylar herself. It wasn't until later that we became lovers. And even that didn't get to last too long. She was taken before we could—"

"Wait. You're Ash?" House asked, remembering the name Cameron had muttered.

The longhaired man turned to House and smiled. "Yes I am."

"I've only been getting parts. What happened here? And what does it have to do with me?" Cameron asked.

"As I'm sure you've figured out, this wasn't just an old house that rooms were rented out in. Skylar ran a business from here. She did fortune telling, made potions, and charms, cast hexes and almost anything else you can think of. It was the one thing she was able to do and do well. So she sold it. And everyone ate it up. There wasn't a night that the place wasn't packed. We used discretion with some of the customers that didn't want others knowing they were here; while others were proud to be seen amongst the other customers.

"Everything was running fine. Well, until the church got it in their mind that they wanted to get rid of her. She was an abomination, and was damned to a fiery death. The church called upon the local law to do their dirty work. This way nothing could come back on the church itself.

"We had a couple close calls where we were able to hide Skylar without them finding her. A couple of us even offered to get her away from here until things cooled off. But she refused. She didn't want to run. She never ran. She faced everything that was thrown at her. They came in the middle of the night. I was taken first. There was no warrant for me, but they knew two things. If they didn't take me, I would make it very hard for them to leave in one piece. And secondly, they knew they'd need me if they ever wanted to find her. I was the only person that knew where she slept and how to get to her."

"So you just handed her over?" Cameron asked.

He didn't respond. He just laughed. "What you see before is not the ghost of a man or an apparition of the dead. If I were, you would not see me in one piece. Instead, I am the spirit of a man that has been brought back here against his own will. It was Skylar's plan. If we couldn't be together then, she was going to make a way for us to be together now. She just never knew when the now would be."

"That doesn't explain anything. Why is it that I wasn't affected by this place? Why is it that I'm the only one that has seen these flashbacks? What is so god-damned special about me?!" Cameron was beginning to get a little more than angry.

"It's simple. Your outfit. The costume. It was just a matter of luck to be honest. But I'm glad you wore that. I think you've figured out that the raven feathers are what is keeping you safe. Otherwise he wouldn't have one tucked behind his ear. And you're the one having the flashbacks for the same reason. Whoever made your costume used _real_ raven feathers. The raven was always sacred to Skylar. She kept one as a pet and the wild ones could be seen resting on the roof of the house every night. Because of those feathers, you have been able to…well…channel Skylar.

"Which is a good thing. Without it, you wouldn't be here right now. And the people that are downstairs would have no hope of ever getting out of this place." Ash finished his explanation

"What does us being here have to do with all of us getting out?" House asked.

"Skylar would like nothing better than to sacrifice all of your souls in order to bring her own life back as well as mine. I, on the other hand, would prefer to stop her from damning her own soul. So you're in luck. I want to help you. Now you better get back downstairs before things start to get really interesting."

"How is it going to help if we go downstairs?" Cameron asked.

"I thought you would have been able to put two and two together. The feathers. When you're in a room, it will dispel anything that Skylar can do. I can feel her. She's getting more and more power. It won't be long before she takes a physical form. If you don't get down there before that, well, I hope you said goodbye to your friends."

"What do we do once we're down there?" Cameron asked another question.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Just wait for my queue." Ash said as he flopped back down on the bed.


	10. Ever See Skeleton Key?

A/N: again sorry for the delay on this...ive been busy with work and writing my novel...plus now i'm going to be taking a class at the college (not a long one, but one that will hopefully help me publish my original works)...not that you guys care about that crap...you just want your fic...**hope you like this chapter...let me know...leave a review**

-Fen

* * *

House and Cameron reappeared in the main room just as the search party was about to head out. "Where the hell have you two been?" Cuddy demanded.

"Makin' out in the storage room." House replied nonchalantly.

"Well, I hope you found a way out while you were there because we haven't come up with anything." Wilson replied, a smirk on his face.

"No, but we did find a way out. We just need to wait here." Cameron replied, ignoring the underlying tones of the conversation.

"Wait? What do you mean, wait?" Kutner asked anxiously.

"Exactly that. We just have to wait." Cameron said, and as if on queue, the lights in the room all went out. "I wonder if that was his queue." Cameron questioned.

"Not unless he can turn into a she." House replied as he pointed at the stairs.

Coming down the staircase was Skylar herself. She wasn't walking. She was actually gliding down the stairs, as she wasn't in corporeal form, but still a ghost. "I ask for only a small offering in order to ensure your freedom." She said to the room as she came down the steps. When no one replied, she continued on her own, "And by a small offering, I mean two bodies. One male. One female." She said, pointing to House and then Cameron.

Everyone turned and looked at the two. Cameron had already started to make her way to the front of the crowd, knowing that she was there to protect them. Well, at least she thought she was until she saw Ash coming down the steps. At the sight of him, the only thought that would enter her head was that Ash had set them up.

"So if you'd kindly escort the two to the front of the crowd, I'd be more than pleased to allow you all to leave the grounds safe and sound." Skylar finished. Ash was still behind her. He hadn't made eye contact with House or Cameron yet.

Cameron was almost to the front of the crowd when House pulled her arm and back into him. "Are you sure about this? He doesn't seem to be working against her." House looked over the crowd to see Ash looking at Skylar, wantingly. "Desire can do a lot to a man."

Cameron couldn't help but reply, "You know from personal experience?" She asked, looking into House's eyes. For a few seconds, the two just stood there. Neither moving. Cameron broke the silence, "I think he was the one taking me back in time to put all of this together. I don't think he wants to hurt us. I think he wants to help us."

"Ever see the movie _Skeleton Key_?" House asked. "They needs bodies, that's it." House replied.

"And you're body seemed like the best one in the crowd?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. House just smirked at her. There was nothing he could say; she was right. "I think we can trust him."

"When it goes sour, I'm blaming this whole thing on you." House said, releasing her arm.

The two made their way to the front of the crowd. "I appreciate your willingness to save your friends." Skylar said, then waved her arm. All the doors and windows opened with the action, and the crowd behind House and Cameron rushed towards the doors, like sheep being corralled. House turned and looked at Wilson.

Shaking his head, House motioned for Wilson to leave. Wilson took the silent request, but decided he would just exit the building. In case anything went a wry, he wanted to be there to help his best friend. Thirteen passed by Wilson as she exited and slipped her hand against Wilson's as she moved out the door.

"I would love the name of the woman that designed your outfit. It is absolutely splendid." Skylar said, fingering the raven feathers on the bottom of Cameron's outfit. "If the two of you would be kind enough, please follow me." Skylar said, turning around and moving up the stairs.

Ash finally made eye contact with Cameron. He ran a finger by his ear, giving a silent command to keep the raven feather behind House's ear, then winked. Cameron turned to look at House as Ash followed Skylar up the stairs. "See." She mouthed as they followed the couple up the stairs.


	11. Rear View Mirror

A/N: let me first of all apologize....i did NOT realize it had been this long since i updated on here.....i've been working on a novel for a long time and just recently really got a brilliant idea that i haven't been able to pull myself from that in order to work on fic.....i probably won't be writing much fic for a little while, but i didn't want to leave any loose ends.....so i'm finishing this one up......hopefully you guys will like it....if you even remember it.....thanks to EVERYONE that's reviewed.....it's been greatly appreciated, and hopefully you will continue to read when i post new and interesting things........on a quick side note, i am looking for a couple people to read over my novel...if anyone's interested, please feel free to PM or email me....

-Fen

* * *

As long as House kept the feather behind his ear, he would be immune to Skylar's power. Cameron took to the steps first, following a couple steps behind Ash. House pulled up the rear, but made sure to move quickly enough so that Cameron was never more than a step ahead of him. It caused pain to course through his leg at the speed he was taking, but he didn't want them being separated.

They moved all the way up to the red room. Cameron hesitated for a moment outside the door. With a smirk on his face, House leaned in and whispered into Cameron's ear, "Something about the room? Not sure if you want to go back in there?" Cameron turned her head to meet House's face. Mere centimeters apart. House continued to smirk.

"Sorry, I don't like it when people watch." Cameron replied, and crossed over the threshold of the room. House right behind her.

"Please. Take seats." Skylar said. Ash stood next to Skylar as she grandly took the seat that was always hers.

"What do you want with us?" Cameron asked, as if she didn't already know.

"I would have thought that was obvious." Skylar replied. "I cursed this house so that when my life was taken from me, I could always come back and haunt those that dwelled within it. Unfortunately for the two of you, I've become bored with haunting. It's not as much fun as it sounds when you're still alive."

"If it was obvious, you've certainly lost us now." Cameron replied.

Skylar smiled and chuckled lightly before she continued. "I need bodies."

"He's already got one." House remarked, pointing at Ash.

"Foolish. Ashley is merely corporeal. He can't leave the house. The two of you on the other hand-" Skylar was interrupted by a noise coming from outside the room. It sounded as if someone was coming up the stairwell. "Ashley. Could you check on that please?"

"With pleasure." He replied, and left the room only to reenter the room a few moments later. It seems there were a couple of guests still in the house. "Some assistance please." He asked, just poking his head in and looking at Cameron.

Cameron nodded in agreement. What else could she do? Besides, if she got a moment with Ash, she might be able to figure out how they were going to get out of the place. She brushed passed House, stopping just in front of him. Making sure his feather was still in place behind his ear, she put one hand on his right cheek and gently pressed her lips against his, catching House a little off guard.

As soon as Cameron and Ash were gone, Skylar spoke up, "It seems she's claimed you."

"What?" House asked, not fully knowing where the comment was coming from.

"A woman does not just kiss a man like that for any reason." Skylar replied, staring at House. "I wonder why she would feel threatened." Skylar pondered aloud.

* * *

"Ash, what is going on? I thought you were helping us to get out of here." Cameron said, as soon as the two of them were out of earshot from the red room. Before Ash could even reply, Cameron continued, "I mean, you're pretty much handing us over to her. We trusted you and this is how…Wilson?" Cameron's mind changed subjects as Wilson walked out in front of them. "What's going on?"

"I told you I was going to help you and that's what I plan to do. I've never wanted to live forever. It's a curse I'm forced to live as long as Skylar remains here." Ash replied.

"Why? If she wants to spook the world forever, why are you stuck here?" Cameron asked.

"I've sworn my soul to be tortured with Skylar's. I will be with her in death as I was in life. Now enough small talk. Skylar will start to get agitated that we're not back. Let's hurry this up."

"Hurry what up?" Cameron asked, not knowing what was going on or why Wilson was standing in front of them.

* * *

Ash and Cameron walked back into the red room. House was seated on the couch, sprawled out. A look of lust filled his eyes when he saw Cameron walk back into the room. Cameron immediately noticed the ravens feather that had been behind House's ear. It was sitting on the table in front of Skylar. And before Cameron could stop it, Ash pulled the bottom of her costume off. Effectively taking the raven feathers from her as well. "Excellent job, Ashley." Skylar said, taking the discarded ravens feathers and placing them on a large bureau behind her. "We'll need to get them upstairs to my room in order to proceed with this." Skylar said, making a motion for Ash to get them there, as she couldn't exactly help. Being a ghost and all.

It took a little longer to get House up the stairs, but Ash was finally able to do it. He had Cameron seated on a black velvet chair and was just putting House down in the chair next to her. He made sure to prop House's cane against the chair. "They're positioned. Is everything else ready?" Ash asked, walking up behind Skylar. He glanced back at the two behind them before wrapping his arms around her waist.

Cameron watched as Ash lay butterfly kisses from her ear down her neck and across her shoulder. He did truly love her. Cameron couldn't imagine what this was going to do to him. As quietly as possible, Cameron started to move around in her chair. She needed to get the item that Wilson had given her in the hall. The small tree statue that Thirteen had taken from the other room. While in the hall, Ash explained that there was an incantation that was required in order to make the tree come to life. He wasn't sure what it was, but thought it was written somewhere on the little figurine. They hadn't had enough time in the hall for Cameron to look closer at the tree. She was forced to hide it and make the arrangements with Ash before Skylar got suspicious of what was going on.

Cameron scoured the small figurine for the incantation. Ash glanced back at her to see if she'd made progress. He couldn't keep Skylar busy much longer. The fact that he was corporeal would pull at their bond and eventually not allow him to touch her ghostly figure. He glared at Cameron willing her to move faster.

Finally! She found it. Setting the figurine down on the chair she had just vacated, Cameron pulled a raven feather out of the back of the corset top. While in the hall with Ash and Wilson, they made sure to pull two of the feathers and hide them under Cameron's costume. Cameron just needed to play along when Ash took the costume off of her. Cameron moved over to House and looked at him. His eyes were glazed over, but his whole body perked up when he saw Cameron. She tucked the feather behind his ear, and House snapped out of his stupor.

Before he could say anything, Cameron slapped her hand over his mouth. The noise got the attention of Skylar. Skylar turned around out of Ash's hold. "What's going on here?" She asked.

Cameron looked the ghost in the eyes, "The spirit of this tree unbound."

Skylar watched the figurine start to come to life, and the next thing she knew, Ash was behind her. Holding her. "Go! Now!" He yelled at Cameron and House. "Make sure to close—"

They never heard the end of his instruction, as Cameron had already forced House the steps and closed the door. Speeding through the building, Cameron closed every door she found open, and hustled House down the steps as quickly as she could. "What the hell are you worrying about the doors for?" House finally asked at they were making their way through the main hall and towards the front door. Cameron was flying out in every direction to make sure that _every_ door was closed.

Cameron pushed House out the entrance door. "Closing the doors will allow the tree to grow, and eventually it'll just take over the whole house."

"And that's going to help us how? She's a ghost." House asked.

Cameron smiled. "Yeah, but apparently the tree is more powerful. She's finally getting what she wanted all along. The tree will give her a body, but it won't let her out of it's grasp." Cameron explained as it had been explained to her.

"You two need a ride?" House turned around to see Wilson standing there.

"Unless that witch conjured up a car that I didn't drive here in—" House started.

"Yes." Cameron interrupted. "I got a ride from Chase, and he's apparently left."

The trio walked to Wilson's car. All three doors closed at the same time. Wilson looked in the rear view mirror, to his backseat, and rolled his eyes.

Cameron had climbed into the car behind Wilson's seat, and House got in the back as well, instead of sitting in the passenger seat. Wilson hadn't even been able to turn the key in the ignition and the two of them were already making out in the back seat. House's hand was slowing moving up Cameron's thigh.

Wilson started the engine and put the car in drive. He was about to pull away from the mansion when House leaned forward into the front seat. "May I help you?" Wilson asked.

House grabbed the rear view mirror and twisted it upwards. "She doesn't like it when people watch." House said, before retreating to the backseat.


End file.
